


Can't Stop The Feeling

by xobabytxo0



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Bullying, Everyone Is Gay, Homophobic Language, Jeno is mean, M/M, it has happy ending tho, kinda angsty at some point
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-04
Updated: 2018-05-17
Packaged: 2019-05-02 03:20:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14535525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xobabytxo0/pseuds/xobabytxo0
Summary: Jamin knew he fucked up when he accidentally (read:on purpose) came out in front of the class.





	1. ONE

**Author's Note:**

> Everyone is 17 in this fic. Also, Jaemin and Donghyuck are not twins but brothers born in the same year. Their surname will be Lee. English is not my first language so I apologize if there are any mistakes. Enjoy!

‘Come on, it’s going to be a great day!’ Donghyuck jumped on top of Jaemin trying to wake him up. Jaemin knew it wasn’t going to be a great day. He had this feeling that bothered him so much. Plus which 17 years old teen is excited for school? Donghyuck is just weird.  
  
They got dressed, had breakfast and went to school. They barely made it on time because someone(I’m looking at you Donghyuck) insisted on walking instead going by bus. He thought they need more exercise in their lives.

Just as the brothers took their seats their teacher, Mr. Jung, entered the room. Mr. Jung is young and really handsome. Most of the students were drooling over him. He was tall with deep dark brown eyes. And his smile was fascinating. Not that Jaemin had an innocent crush on him… Of course not…

‘Hello, students! It’s the first day of school so I won’t make you study now. Instead, let’s talk about how was your summer break. Who wants to go first?’

Mr. Jung looked around the room and noticed that most of the students were avoiding eye contact. When he finally made eye contact with one of the girls, he called her out.

‘Park Hina! What about you? Come to the board.’

Hina was a nice girl. She was shy, but very friendly. She started telling a story about her baby brother that Jaemin wasn’t really interested in.

He looked at the boy next to him. It was his best friend – Chenle. They have know each other for 6 years. Actually, he and Donghyuck were the only people who knew that Jaemin is gay.

Yes, gay.  
  
He knew he was gay most of his life. When he was in kindergarten all of his friends were talking about how pretty girls were, how they were made of sugar and all sweet things and that they want to marry a really pretty girl. Jaemin wasn’t interested in that. He didn’t pay much attention back then. He was only 5 of course.  


When he was in elementary school there was a really cute boy. His name was Mark. He was tall, with really nice hair and smile that can make your heart swell. Jaemin always looked forward to seeing him. That’s when he knew how the boys in kindergarten felt about girls. Then it hit him – he was in love with a boy. However, Mark moved to China and that’s how Jaemin’s tragic romance story ended.

‘Lee Jaemin?’ Mr. Jung’s voice interrupted his flashback. ‘Your turn’

Jaemin went on the board. He saw students that weren’t in his class last year(or he couldn’t remember). In the back of the class he saw Lee Jeno, Huang Renjun and Park Jisung a.k.a. ‘The school’s bad boys’. Jeno was the leader. Jaemin has to admit he may be kinda handsome (…okay really handsome) but he was an ass. Donghyuck has a _not-so-_ secret crush on Renjun. Jaemin always tell him – they’re trouble. Handsome but trouble.

‘My summer break wasn’t really exciting. Me, Donghyuck and Chenle played football, went to the beach, to the cinema. And… basically that’s it.’

Well, of course he didn’t tell about the time they got drunk and Chenle was throwing up so much that they had to take him to the hospital… That was exciting but probably not appropriate.

‘What about a girlfriend?’ asked Mr. Jung

_How about a boyfriend?_

‘I know you have lots of secret admires. A lot of girls are crazy about you.’

_Too bad I like boys._

‘Come on, don’t be shy’

_I’m not shy, I’m gay._

When he heard gasps from the class and saw Chenle staring at him with wide eyes, he assumed he said that out lout. Mr. Jung seemed surprised but not disappointed and quickly told the class to keep quiet. Jaemin turned back to his seat.

When he thought he was out of the spotlight a certain boy whispered in his year. ‘We’re going to have a lot of fun this year, queer.’

_Fucking Lee Jeno._


	2. TWO

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jeno is an asshole.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: HOMOPHOBIC SLURS

For the past few days people have been acting strange towards Jaemin. Some boys were nervous around him, some were plain rude. Some people were still acting the same, tho. 

Does he regret he came out? No. It was one thing less on his mind. Besides, he knows Chenle and Donghyuck will be by his side no matter what.

He was looking through his locker when someone slammed it in front of his face. Surprise, surprise -  _Lee Jeno._  

_'What do you want?'_ Jaemin was kinda angry that he interrupted him.

_'All the fags to be gone.'_ Now Jaemin was getting really pissed.

_'Then be gone'_ Jeno slammed him against the locker.

_'What are you saying, freak? Are you trying to get killed.'_

Jaemin didn't know how to protect himself. Jeno was in front of him and even mad was fucking gorgeos. So he did the most logical thing. He kissed him. 

Jeno seemed surprised and Jaemin almost thought he is going to return the kiss.  **Boy, he was so wrong.**

He felt sharp pain on his cheekbone. He found himself on the ground and before he could even open his eyes, he felt pain everywhere. 

_'You fucking faggot! Don't you dare come near me. You disgust me. Don't you see me? I like girls! I'm not a fucking homo like you. You're making me sick to my stomach. Just go kill yourself!'_ Jeno was kicking him everywhere. What was more amusing to Jaemin was that he wasn't hurt by the kicks - he was hurt by the words. And not because of the actual meaning but because Jeno was saying them. 

_Wait a minute? Do I have feeling for Jeno??? Lee Jeno? The boy who's kicking my groin right now? Damn, I wish he was doing something else with my g- NO! LEE JAEMIN'S MIND SHUT UP!_

He was surprised to feel that he was no longer being kicked. He opened his eyes and saw Jeno staying there with a disguised face. 

_'You don't even deserve my shoe on your body.'_

He spat on Jaemin and went away. 

* * *

Donghyuck was clening Jaemin's wounds while Chenle was watching him with sad eyes. 

_'You can't have feelings for him! He's a homophobic bastard! You deserve someone better. Someone who will take care of you and cherish you the way you deserve to be. Not this pig'_ Chenle was his best friend indeed but right now he was pissing Jaemin off. 

He didn't know why he is feeling that way. He's angry at his best friend for insulting the boy he likes a.k.a the boy who left him with wounds and bruises. 

_'Whatever, it's just a stupid crush. It will go away soon'_

Chenle and Donghyuck looked relieved to hear that. 

_And Jaemin felt bad for lying._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you enjoyed please leave a comment or kudos


	3. THREE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaemin is definitely falling in love with the wrong person. Donghyuck tells Jaemin a secret. And Chenle is ready to fight them both.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: SWEARING, SEXUAL JOKES

Jaemin was looking at Jeno eating. His slender fingers holding the burger are some kind of aesthetic, Jaemin's sure. His eye smile when he laughs at Jisung's jokes. And his tongue licking the sauce he has left on his lips. And omg  _his lips._ Jaemin had the pleasure to taste them for like two second.  _The sweetest two seconds of his life._

 _'JAEMIN'_ Did he miss something? 

 _'Are you even listening to me?'_ Chenle looked and sounded annoyed.  _'Why are you so distracted?'_

 _'Sorry, I was thinking about my literature_ project. _What were you saying?'_

_'I asked if we should go to the party tonight? I mean a lot of cute guys will be there and maybe Donghyuck won't be so pathetic and he'll finally find a boyfriend'_

Yeah, right... We all know Chenle wants to go because Jisung will be there. 

' _Hey!! I'm not pathetic... Just kinda lonely and I need attention.'_

 _'So... We're going right?'_ Chenle was filled with hope and he wasn't trying to even hide it. 

I really don't want to go but I heard myself say: 

_'Sure, why not.'_

I mean Jeno will be there.

* * *

I was at home getting ready for the party. While I was wondering which T-shirt to put on, my brother came in my room. I didn't pay much attention to him because he comes and goes without knocking whenever he wants. It's what we do. 

He sat on my bed and I could literally feel him starting at me. I could just pretend I don't feel anything and continue what I'm doing but I guess I should be a good brother... 

 _'Okay Dong, what's up?'_ I sat next to him on my bed. He looked at me kinda sad, kinda concerned. Now I'm starting to get worried. 

_'It's... nothing. I just came here because I was bored.'_

_'Nah, you can't fool me. Spill.'_

_'Okay... I kinda like someone.. who I shouldn't.'_

Relatable.

 _'I'm your brother, I won't judge. I promise.'_ I was serious. And he knew it. He seemed to feel more relaxed. He looked at me with his puppy eyes. 

' _I like... Renjun.'_ He waited for my response. I was not surprised. I have seen the way he looks at him. I mean I'm not the only one drooling over someone on the 'famous table' at lunch. 

_'Well... I said I won't judge and I'm not in position to judge because I like... Jeno.'_

_'I KNEW IT! You were so obvious. Omg, we both like bad boys. Dude, we're fucked.'_

_'Not yet.'_ I'm glad he took it alright. ' _Should we tell Chenle?'_

_'He'll kill us but I guess?'_

* * *

 

Chenle was late. As always. Me and Hyuck were waiting near the house where the party was being thrown at. Finally, we saw him running towards us. 

 _'I'm here, I'm queer and I'm ready to slay!'_ Freaking finally. He was wearing skinny jeans and a black T-shirt. Is this make-up on him?

 _'Before we go in we have something to tell you.'_ Woah, Hyuck was straight to the point. I thought we would wait. 

_'I'm listening.'_ _Sassy._

Donghyuck seemed kinda scared so I decided to just spill the beans. 

_'I like Jeno and he likes Renjun and you can't change the way we feel. PLEASE DON'T HIT US!'_

We were ready for a hit but all we saw was Chenle looking unimpressed. 

 _' 'Kay and I like Jisung. Are we done stating the obvious?'_ Damn, he is the youngest but he has much power over us.  _'Let's just go in and kiss some boys, shall we gays?'_

 _'Did you mean 'guys'?'_ He's still not very good at Korean.

_'Did I fucking stutter?'_

**Damn sassy.**

 

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed reading please leave a comment or kudos <3 Thank you!


End file.
